Popular smoking articles, such as cigars and cigarettes are employed by the smoker by burning one end thereof. In attempts to improve the smoking experience, various methods for altering the aroma or flavoring of the smoking articles have been proposed. Frequently, the cut filler (the shreds of strands of tobacco material) is treated with volatile additives such as top dressing or flavors in the form of an alcoholic solution. Casing materials, having a relatively low degree of volatility such as sugars, licorice, cocoa, essential oils, fruit extracts and humectants, are applied to the tobacco by dipping or spraying prior to the cutting or shredding operation. While these methods effectively provide an alteration in flavor and aroma of the smoking material upon burning during use due to the intimate contact in which the flavorant is applied to the tobacco, these methods must take place prior to the actual formation of the finished product. That is, a predetermined amount of tobacco and cut filler must be treated prior to the formation of the cigarettes which contain the treated tobacco in order for the cigarette to contain the desired aroma. The aromatized tobacco cannot be tested until the smoking article is formed, and it is sometimes difficult to know how much tobacco to treat to form a desired number of smoking articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,694 to Battard et al discloses a method for aromatizing the smoke of smoking articles by applying to its wrapper a solution of aromatizing substance which is transferred to the smoking article in vapor phase in the confined atmosphere of the packing of the smoking article. U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,632 to Blank et al discloses the use of flavor impregnated sticks to impart flavor to cigarettes which are within a package.
Cigars have been consumed much longer than cigarettes. In fact, it wasn't until the late 1700's that Cuban cigar makers made "little cigars", i.e. "cigarettes" using paper wrappers derived from cotton. Just recently however, as cigarette smoking has been decreasing in popularity and acceptance due to health risks, cigar smoking has been gaining in popularity with both men and women. Although the methods described by Battard et al and Blank et al may be used for treating finished tobacco products, they are directed primarily towards cigarette preparation, and therefore alternate methods for smoking article preparation particularly addressing the desires of cigar smokers is in need. There is further a need for an improved cigar, which carries various aromatic residues for bringing increased pleasure and intrigue to the cigar smoker. There is further a need for a preparation usable in treating a cigar for imparting aromatic residue in a cigar. There is further a need for a kit usable by cigar enthusiasts which provides the ingredients and directions for treating a cigar to form an improved cigar carrying aromatic residues and for bringing the fun of cigar treating to cigar fanatics.